Dragon Heritage
by NinjaFromNarnia
Summary: Ridley and Ava have lived with Radagast the Brown for years, but when darkness over takes their Greenwood home and sends them out to warn Gandalf, the two meet something they had never seen before: Dwarves. However, neither girl knew the Grey was looking for them at the journeys beginning, for who knew more about dragons then two girls who were half of that? KiliXOC & FiliXOC
1. An Illness in the Greenwood

**Authors note: If you want this to be continued just say so. This is not my first fan-fiction but it is in the Middle Earth word. : P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Hobbit, or the incredible world Tolkien created. I do, however, own Ridley and Ava. **

* * *

Upon a lovely tree in the Greenwood, on the highest branch there was, sat a woman by the name of Ridley. She sat as she did most days, with the wind whipping though her bright red and wavy hair, and her grey-ish white eyes closed as her long black lashes kissed her cheeks.

A beautiful girl, one any man would be smitten with at first sight, for the girl's beauty surpassed that of the elves, which she was half of. To prove her stature her ears were elongated and ended in a point, although they were surely longer than any other elf's.

However, today the wind she loved so much was odd, it was thicker than normal and an odd oder hung in it. Sighing, the girl opened her eyes and glanced around the Greenwood.

_Where could that oddity be coming from?_ She thought to herself.

The red-headed woman looked down, a frown on her face as she searched the surrounding area for anything amiss. Her talented eyes flickered back and forth until they landed on a streak of brown flying through the forest.

_For an old man, he sure is fast,_ she laughed inwardly.

"Radagast, what is going on?" Ridley inquired as she jumped down from the branch upon the oak tree she was perched on, only to land on the lowest branch.

The young woman hung upside down, her head tilted to the side as she watched the brown wizard run around frantically. She sighed as she threw herself to the ground, landing on her hands then flipping easily to her feet.

"Radagast!" she exclaimed as darted after the small man dressed in brown robes, his floppy hat bouncing slightly from its place atop his head.

"Not good; not good at all." The wizard spoke to himself.

Ridley tossed her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak, but her words choked in her throat as she took in the scene before her.

All along the push green grass of the Greenwood laid dead animals, their glass eyes bored into Ridley's own as she let out a started yelp. The fire-headed woman jumped back, her wavy hair flying in the wind she had created as she flew back ten feet.

The girl looked around the forest area with wide eyes; they flickered back and forth, as they took in part of the forest that was now sick and dying. Her eyes jerked to the left, gazing at the once plentiful patch of, what use to be healthy, mushrooms that now had some sickly slime and rot spread upon them.

Ridley gritted her teeth as she dashed after Radagast, the wind whipping though her hair as she did so. To the human eye her movements would only appear as a blur, as Ridley was daughter to the Dragon of the South, the owner of the element of air, she was commonly called the Spirit of the Wind.

With the help of her wind like movements, she reached the brown robed wizard just in time to see him dip a finger into a pool of sap in a tree, then pull it out and examine it with a sorrowful look. The old wizard shook his head, the worry on his face growing deeper by the second.

"Radagast, what's happening?" Ridley asked sternly, her light-grey eyes locked on the taller man as she placed her hands on her hips.

Radagast the Brown looked down at the small, beautiful girl with his ever confused expression. He opened his mouth, then a sadden expression crossed over his face and he shut it again. For a moment Ridley was worried that the old wizard would not only refuse to tell her what was going on, but cry as well.

However, just to prove her wrong it seemed, the old man let out a faint cry "It's sick, it's all sick!" he exclaimed as he darted off to inspect the forest for further damage.

Ridley was about to turn and fetch her older cousin when a gasp filled the air; Ridley's head whirled to the side, her long, wavy red hair fanning out behind her.

"Oh no! Sebastian! Goodness gracious." The old wizard cried.

Radagast scooped up a small hedgehog that lived with them that was now upon the ground, lying on its side; he held it close to him as he made a dash for his home, Rhosgobel.

Ridley dash after him, her bare feet hovering over the ground as she raced towards her and her cousin's home, which hung in the trees above Rhosgobel.

A woman that was but a few years older than Ridley sat on a branch, a book clasped in her hands. The woman bore a slight resemblance to Ridley, for they shared the same perfect skin, button nose, the same almond shaped eyes framed by dark lashes and the same irregular elf ears.

This girl was Ridley's older cousin Ava. She differed from her cousin by the likes of her black hair; it fell around her shoulders in a perfectly straight form, reaching the center of her back. Her eyes were an emerald green and held confusion at the sight of her cousin home so early.

"Ava, come quick! There is illness in the Greenwood!" Ridley's strong voice rang out through the home.

"What?" the older of the pair slammed her book shut and jumped down from a branch from which she was reading, her bare feet hardly made a sound as she landed on the wooden floor.

The elder female watched the youngest of the pair with eyes, she tilted her head slightly, a habit both girls shared.

"Come see," Ridley waved a small pale hand at her cousin, and then dropped down from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet.

Ava watched then threw herself from the house, the Earth came up to meet her feet at her will, as she was daughter to the Dragon of the West, and as Air was Ridley's to bend, Earth was Ava's.

Ava strode through the door her emerald eyes searching for the illness her cousin spoke of, and the one she could feel pulsing under her feet every time she stood on a fresh patch of earth.

Ava's eyes landed on a table in the center of Rhosgobel where Radagast was rushing around and Ridley stood with a no-nonsense look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest and hip cocked to the right.

Ava watched with growing dismay as a hedgehog she identified as Sebastian struggled for life on the table, his little feet kicking and small grunts rising from within him. Behind Ridley's pouting form Radagast ran around frantically, trying all kinds of remedies to sooth the small, helpless being, none on which worked.

"I don't understand why it's not working," Ridley started.

Ava squinted at the creature, "It's not as if it's witchcraft," she finished for her cousin.

Both girls looked to Radagast then, the old wizards eye's had become larger than normal, a clouded look took them over.

"Witchcraft." He spoke in a deeper voice then his own, "But it is. A dark, powerful magic."

The old wizard started into the distance, not noticing when shadow overtook the place he called home. Ridley and Ava, however, were all too aware.

"Radagast!" Ava cried as she looked up, her eyes had grown to three times their normal size, as she watched in utter horror as several large spiders from the Mirkwood crawled along the side of Rhosgobel.

The Spirit of the Wind's eyes looked up rapidly, her nose wrinkled in disgust as she snarled, "They have tainted the air." Ridley was at her friend's side in a flash, the two women stood back to back with stern expressions as they tracked the foul creature's movements that were going on above them.

Radagast eyes took in the two women he had raised, had thought of as his daughters. They stood back to back, their heads titled upward; each had a snarl on their beautiful, yet fearsome, faces, their fags sharpened like daggers.

Yet, no matter how fierce the half-dragons looked, Radagast remembered their distaste for even the smallest of spiders, much less the huge ones crawling over the side of his house. The Brown wizard shoved one of the benches from his home against the door, protecting the three of them for the present time.

Radagast watched intently with the girls, three pairs of eyes on the roof as the watched a spider pass outside a large crack in the roof.

Then, suddenly, trio heard a croak, then a gasp for air, then the watched in shock as the small hedgehog collapsed. Ridley bit her lip as Ava gasped. Radagast, however, jumped into action, even as he looked ready to burst into tears at the hedgehog's state. As the girls watched the spiders crawl over the house, they each took up a fighting stance; they each pulled a sword hilt from a scabbard around their waist, the swords coming out as each called forth their element.

Meanwhile, Radagast had pulled the blue stone from his staff and was cradling the hedgehog in his arms; the blue stone was put to the creatures face like a bottle.

"Lerya laman naiquentallo," Radagast spoke,

"Free the animal from the curse," Ridley whispered.

"Si a hlare omaquettar," The wizard continued.

Radagast goes into a trance like state as the spell consumes him, Ridley and Ava stand back to back, Ridley's large diamond in crested sword hilt in her hair, the sleek, clear blade was now out and ready to slice though any Mirkwood creature that came though the holes that the spiders were making in Rhosgobel. Ava's thin and deadly, black sword was similar to her cousins, except that it was embedded with dozens of shinning emeralds to match her eyes.

"Now hear words of my voice," Ava muttered. The two slowly spun, still keeping their backs pressed together; as they watched the spiders large legs break through parts of the house.

"Na coilerya en-vinyanta," his oddly deep voice rose eerily.

"Be its life renewed," Ridley continued.

"Si a hlare omaquettar. Na coilerya en-vinyanta!" Radagast concluded his voice raised the furthest either woman hand ever seen since they began living with him years earlier.

As the last of the black, inky substances leaves the hedgehog the cute critter gasps for air and awakens, Ridley and Ava pay no mine to their friend's revival; they were still focused on the larger threat that loomed above them. But suddenly, to the girls anyway, light returns to Radagast's home, the girls let their swords down as the spiders began to retreat.

In the blink of an eye Ridley swings the door open, she strode from the house to the edge of the Rhosgobel clearing and watched as the spiders crawled away.

"Where on this good Earth did those foul creatures come from?" Came Radagast's voice from behind Ridley, but the girl did not stir. Her white eyes watched the spider's fleeing forms, a frown slipped onto her beautiful face as Ava came up beside her, a similar expression her own face.

A small bird flutters up to the trio, it chirps in its native language, which all three were knowledgeable of.

"The old fortress?" Ridley questioned, she put all her weight on her right hip.

"Show us." Radagast demanded.

Radagast sped through the forest on his sleigh pulled by several large rabbits, Ridley dashed slightly ahead, making sure to slow down so the others could keep up. Ava rode a top a good sized boulder she kept floating atop the earth, just as Ridley, she had to make sure to sow her pace for their old friend.

As the trio headed down the once cheery path, they noticed the looming darkness and the thick, large webs that were attached to the once lively trees of the Greenwood.

**Notes:**

**North=Fire, South= Air, East= Water, West= Earth**

**Ridley's sword hilt is very large; most men do not think she can actually life something so heavy looking. I picture the top of the hilt about nine inches long. The blade is clean/ translucent.**

**Ava's sword is a Japanese styled sword with a black blade and hilt; it's very long and often poisoned. **

**Rhosgobel is the name of the home in the script, so that's why I used it.**

**The giant spiders are from the Mirkwood**

**Radagast was actually only mentioned once in the book **


	2. Thorin and Company

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Hobbit, or the incredible world Tolkien created. I do, however, own Ridley and Ava. **

"Radagast, calm down!" Ridley shouted from her place beside the old wizard, her small feet barely touching the ground as she raced beside him.

Radagast however, paid the girl no mind as he flew through the forest, a distraught expression on his old face the he bellowed, "Fire! Thieves! Murder!"

Radagast burst through the tree line, his rabbit drawn sleigh coming to a stop in front of a group of very short, stocky men. Ava and Ridley jumped into a tree, the two cousins exchange glances as the stared at the large group of people before them, either woman ready to be discovered.

The two girls swung from the branch, their heads side by side, each an arm wrapped around the branch and the other hanging limply. Their legs were also wrapped around the branch, their silky clothes fluttered in the wind that usually hung around Ridley.

Both half elven girls' eyes landed on a tall man with a grey beard and grey robes, each grinned as Ava muttered, "Gandalf."

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on Earth are you doing here?" the saner wizard spoke.

"We were looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast spoke, his eyes widening with worry.

"We?" Gandalf asked as he looked around for the other member of Radagast's party.

"That would be us," Ridley spoke, her confident voice filling the ears of everyone in the distance. All heads suddenly snapped in Ava and Ridley's direction, the girls froze a bit under the men's stern gazes.

Gandalf face broke out into a smile; the old wizard chuckled deeply as he exclaimed, "Ridley of the South and Ava of the West!"

The girls grinned as they stared that their old friend, memories for fireworks plastered their vision of birthday's past, back when they were only in their hundred years and lived with the elves. In the days of their childhood, when they were under Lord Elrond's care, the lord had always made sure to throw them the most extravagant parties as to make them feel at home around their cold hearted kin. The parties had always fascinated the girls, but they especially loved Gandalf's stories and his dragon fireworks, each modeled off of the girls own fathers and uncles.

"Gandalf!" the girls exclaimed, their business like faces transforming into the giddy child-like grins they had always worn as children. And as they had done as children, the two jumped to Gandalf's side in a flash; Ridley, springing from the tree branch, the burst of air she shoved from her hands sending her soaring though the air then allowing her to land elegantly at Gandalf's feet. Ava, stealthily dropping from her spot into the ground, the girl vanish for a moment the surfaced right beside her cousin, the girls grinning ear to ear.

Gandalf the Grey chuckled loudly in delight, the child-like expressions on the girls faces were very welcome after their ordeal with the trolls and the stubbornness of the dwarves he had been dealing with for the past few days.

Gandalf reached out a robbed arm and hugged the two girls to him, they gigged and looked up at Gandalf with their usual curious eyes, just for their old friend, for questions had already formed on the girl's tongs and they were trying as hard as possible to hold them back.

"Excuse me but could we not get back to the problem?" a gruff voice spoke from behind the two half-breeds and the pair of wizards.

Riley, the more curious of the two, turned her head slightly, her wavy hair falling over her shoulder as she gazed for the man who had spoken.

"Gandalf, what are those?" Ridley questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah," Ava agreed her tone more serious now, "Their height matches ours, but we are not their kind."

"And I've never seen them before," Ridley's white eyes searched the crowd of short old men, she sniffed elegantly with her button nose, "Their not human either."

All the men of the company looked startled, and even confused. They stroked their beards as they examined the two strange girls before them.

Kili and Fili, the younger and more curious of the company, eyed the girls curiously. Each girl reached the dwarf princes chin, and where far smaller built than dwarf women. The boys also noticed, and liked, the lack of breads on the half-breeds, as well as the girl's large chest. They cautiously eyed the long ears poking from beneath the girl's hair, but noted that they were not typical of elven ears. Their eyes, however, where what made the largest impression.

If you just glanced at the one called Ridley, her eyes appeared a cloudy white or a very light grey. However, with the dwarfs keen eyes inspecting each newcomer thoroughly, Kili noticed that her eyes resembled that of a diamonds. When you peered into the lively pools of white you discovered all the other colors lost in the sea of white. All the colors of the rainbow, and even more if you cared to stare in them for a while longer. If Kili would have ever seen the Arkenstone, he would have been shocked at the resemblance.

The other, the one called Ava, had eyes that captivated the elder for the examinees. They shone a glorious emerald green; their color was a perfect replica of the jewels the dwarves had once mined in Erebor. Fleck of white lurked beneath the deep green surface. If Thorin were to gaze into those eyes himself, he would be reminded of his home Erebor, for they greatly resembled the dwarven kingdom.

As the dwarf princes examined the dragon girls, they, in turn, we examining the rest of the company with wide, serious eyes. Gandalf chuckled softly, for he knew the girls were only knowledgeable of elves, dragons and the wizards in terms of races.

"These, my dear girls, are Dwarves." Gandalf declared.

"Dwarves," Ridley muttered, the word rolling off her tong.

"How peculiar," Ava murmured.

"Gandalf, can we not get back to the matter at hand?" Thorin Oakensheild's stern voice penetrated the air, capturing the girl's attention and focus.

"Yes, we should return to that now shouldn't we?" Ridley said slowly as her keen eyes rested on the authoritive dwarf. He was a, what Ridley would call, middle-aged dwarf. His hair was long and dark; however there were a few thick strands of white gracing the top of it. He had a stern look on his handsome face, and by his body language Ridley could tell he ment business.

"Quite right," Gandalf declared as he turned back to his old friend.

"What were you saying Radagast?"

Radagast opened his mouth to speak, but a confused look crossed over his face as he shut his mouth again. He opened his mouth again, but suddenly his eyes widened yet again and he shut his mouth once more.

Ridley's hand met her forehead as she realized the old wizard had forgotten when he came here to say. Ava stood to the side of her cousin biting her lip as she pretended not to notice.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and not I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." The old wizard said in a distressed voice as he curls up his tongue looking surprised.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old…"

"Oh great," Ridley sighs.

"Not again…" Ava groans.

Gandalf reaches a hand into Radagast's mouth and pulls out a walking stick.

"Stick insect!" Radagast finishes happily as Gandalf places the bug in his out stretched hand.

As Ridley and Ava tried to hide their embarrassment, Radagast is pulled away by Gandalf to talk privately of the matter that the girls were not fully knowlageable of. Meanwhile, the 13 dwarves and young hobbit look flustered after watching the three new comers interact with the wizard of their company.


	3. A Tale Of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Hobbit, or the incredible world Tolkien created. I do, however, own Ridley and Ava.**

* * *

"The greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A Darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay, it unnerves Ridley. But the words are the webs." Radagast eyes grew weary just thinking of the state of his home.

"Webs? What do you mean?" Gandalf asked quizzically.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. Ridley, Ava, and I followed them. They came from Dol Guldur."

_Ridley lands on the old stone bride without making a sound, her eyes assess the old fort known as Dol Guldur. Her large sword is in her hand, its clear blade ready for anything to go wrong._

_Ava follows closer beside her young cousin, the girl's emerald eyes take in the dead forest before her, the ground is still beneath her feet, not a pulse in felt, just the cold spirit of Death._

_Radagast stood behind the girls, his wooden staff at the ready as his worried eyes took in the everything before him, dread filled his heart as he lead the two girls up the old stone stairs. _

"A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of ancient horror."

_The trio walk through the seemingly deserted fortress, Ridley touching the walls and gazing up at statues that were one beautiful and polished, but now stood molded and crumbling and looking slightly menacing._

_As Ridley rand her hand along the hand of a statue, she felt the stone move. The red-head yanked her hand back in time to avoid having it chopped off. The girl cut a back flip in the air, landing on the stone ach that stood crumbling._

"One that can summon the spirits of the dead."

_"Ava!" she cried as she drew her sword._

_Her cousin turned around sharply, her eyes as hard as the gems they mirrored. The Guardian of Earth raised her hands, the fallen stone from the ruined fortress rose violently, and as Ava threw her hands, the stone soared though the air, slamming into the statue._

_Ridley watched with harden eyes as the ghost shook its head, then gripped its sword then rose to its full height once more._

_Ava let out an outraged gasp, for no other hand ever survived an attack from her such as that._

_Ridley growled under her breath, and then let out a battle cry as the creature attacked Radagast .The old wizard fell to the ground as the ghost struck out with his blade; Radagast lifted his staff, defending himself with it._

_Ridley threw herself at the foul being, her sword slammed though the ghost, the material around the beings arm turned black as she dug her blade into it, destroying the spirits energy._

_The spirit let out an unearthly screech, dropped its blade then retreated into the darkness from wench it came._

"I saw him Gandalf. From out of the Darkness, a necromancer has come."

_"Quickly girls," Radagast encouraged as he fled into the decaying forest, for Ridley and Ava stayed behind._

_The girls crouched beside on another, they snarled deeply as they watched every statue, their fangs longer than usual._

_"Girls!" the old wizards cry brought Ava from her trance, with one last snarl she grabbed a furious Ridley by the arms and tuged the snarling half breed down the stairs there she jumped into the trees and was seen no more until the earth was navigateable again._

Radagast jumps as he emerges from his flash back, and is slightly embarrassed as he realized he got over excited.

"I'm sorry." The wizard apologizes.

"Try a bit of Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves."

As the two wizards conversed, Ridley and Ava sat in the grass. Ava smiled as she played with the lively blades of grass that she had been robbed of by the illness that had over taken her home. Ridley had a playful breeze running through the beards of the dwarves, and although they were skeptical of the girls, they did not mind the refreshing wind.

"Pardon me my Lady, but how to you do that?" a voice came from Ridley's right.

She tilted her head to the side and her eyes met that of the younger of the Oakensheild brothers.

"Bend the wind?" Ridley asked slowly, unused to such questions.

The young dwarf smiled kindly, "Yes my Lady."

Ridley giggled lightly, making the dwarf prince's grin grow, "Well, Master Dwarf-"

"Please, Kili my Lady," The dwarf prince asked he took up the half-breeds hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

Ridley turned cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Only if you call me Ridley," she smiled.

"Okay then Ridley," Kili smiled as he let her small hand go, the warmth of it in his fading.

"As from my wind bending, I am the Spirit of the Wind, the new one that is."

"Who was the old one?" Kili inquired.

"My father," Ridley answered simply.

"It passes from generation to generation. Same thing with my cousin Ava, she's the Guardian of Earth it was passed down to her from her b-"

A howl rung into the air suddenly, Ridley jumped up, "Ava!" she called sternly. Her white orbs scanned the area cautiously, for she knew the cry of the warg.

Ridley hand once been on a ride with Lord Elrond's elder son, Hîr, and his best friend, Oiotar, when they were attacked. Ridley looked like a nine year old at the time, although she was in her hundreds.

_"Hîr," a younger Ridley whined, "How much longer until we get back to Rivendell?"_

_Hîr laughed at the girl he thought of as his little sister, and turned around to ruffle her long, curly red hair._

_"Just a while dear one," he assured her as the trotted along beside Oiotar on Hîr's white steed, Soul._

_"The ride is not fairing you well, my Lady?" Oiotar beamed as he came up beside her, his brilliant blue orbs gazing into her white ones._

_"Well, I had fun on the way there, but I'm not use to riding. Why will you not let me run?" Ridley asked. _

_"Because, dear one, the borders of Rivendell are usually safe, but this is not always the case, we do not wish for you to stumble upon trouble without us," Hîr turned and smiled at the red-haired child._

_"Okay," Ridley sighed._

_"But can I ride with Oiotar now?" the Spirit asked._

_"Tired of me already?" Hîr laughed, but he pulled Soul over beside a large boulder anyway and allowed Ridley to glide from one horse to the next. Ridley giggled as she landed atop Oiotar's large horse, Clyde. _

_"I feel tall," Ridley giggled as she wrapped her small arms around her blue-eyed friend._

_"You should, he's the tallest in Rivendell," Oiotar smiled down at Ridley._

_Ridley was about to comment, but a foul stench filled her nostrils; Ridley slapped her tiny hands over her nose, and urgently said, "Hîr, the air smells of decay!"_

_"Wha-" Hîr was cut off as a large, mangy animal pounced atop of him, ripping his fair flesh from his neck._

_Ridley screamed a scream that would haunt Oiotar's dreams from years to come. The young girl screaming and clawing to get to her deceased brother. _

Ridley could still see the ravenous warg in her head, its bloody muzzle digging in Hîr's body, chomping on his insides. She could still see the brute stalking towards her, could hear Oiotar's voice in her ear, screaming at her to run and not stop until she reached Rivendell.

"I'm here," Ava replied calmly, snapping Ridley out of her thoughts as she stepped closer to her little cousin, Prince Fili at her side.

"Is that a wolf? Are there—are there wolves out there?" Ridley turned her head down to see a short creature, even shorter than the dwarves. The small man, Ridley could tell he was not young by the ageing on his face, had a scared expression on his face, as if he knew nothing of the world beyond his own door step and was only just experiencing it. Ridley had no idea how correct she was.

She gave him a queer look and snarled out, "No, that is not a wolf."

Ridley drew her sword from her scabbard as she gazed steadily though the trees, spotting the warg about to burst through the trees and into the clearing, the memory of the last warg she'd seen flashing though her mind.

"Watch out!" Ridley yelled harshly as she threw herself into the tree were the warg was about to leap from. As the beast bust into the clearing Ridley sank her sword into the warg's back, red blood oozed from the wound. Ridley flipped over onto the warg's back, she stood as firmly as she could as she yanked her sword down the enemy's back, causing it to yowl in pain and shake, throwing her from its back.

Ridley flew, for a moment Kili, who had been watching the small girl in awe, was scared she'd crash into the ground, but Ridley stuck out her hands and flipped over into a crouch, one leg straight out and the other in a crouching (or squatting) position, her sword held in two hands on the side of her head.

Her white orbs found the beast again, it was snarling over a trapped dwarf, Ridley snarled and was about to take a running start but was cut short when the leader of the Company, who we all know as the majestic Thorin Oakensheild, cut down the foul beast with a mighty thrust from his elvish blade.

_Why would he be carrying an elvish bade?_ Ridley wondered momentarily, but was distracted when she heard Ava call out a warning to the company.

Another warg burst through the trees, Ava watched her cousin with cautious eyes, remembering the scare she had when Ridley showed up in Rivendell, completely drenched in blood, which she reported was Hîr's and a warg's, and dragging a horribly injured Oiotar in her tiny arms. She watched as her sister snarled and was relieved to see her sister's hate for the mutts was still intact.

Ridley glared at the best before her "Ridley," Ava called out, beckoning her younger cousin to come meet her. Ridley tossed a glance her way, then with a glare in the direction of the warg Kili had shot, slung herself into a back flip and landed next to her soul sister, sword poised at the ready.

"Warg scouts! Which means and orc pack is not far behind." Thorin spoke.

"Orc pack?" the tiny man squeaked.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin roughly as he stalked over and loomed over the King under the Mountain.

"No one," Thorin said sternly, his heard eyes gazing at Gandalf.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf repeated, a little more urgent and rough this time around.

"No one, I swear. What is Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf replied.

"We have to get out of there," Dalwin said, Ridley noticed him as the dwarf that had taken down the second warg.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted!" the youngest dwarf, Ori, shouted from a place beside his kin.

Radagast looked at Ava and Ridley, and the girls slowly started to smirk, for they knew what he was thinking.

"We'll draw them off." Radagast declared.

"These are Gundabad wargs; they will out run you." Gandalf said as if they were all mad.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

Gandalf gazed at his old friend, then at the two half-breeds, his hopes slightly raised as he saw the determination in their eyes.

"Okay, but Ava, Ridley, you come meet me as soon as you have drawn them off, you are with us."

"Yes, Gandalf," the girls said in unison.

**Facts:**

**Lord Elrond's son & his friend are OCs.**

**The dwarfs and Elves actually have an ok relationship.**

**The orcs don't actually hunt down the dwarves like in the movie.**


	4. Running Wild with Wargs

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Hobbit, or the incredible world Tolkien created. I do, however, own Ridley and Ava.**

**Note**: /high-res/shoots/Van%

**Ava's outfit is trimmed with green instead of gold, but they both wear something like this. Just to give you a better mental image.**

* * *

Ava planted her feet firmly on the ground, in the middle of the valley, and shut her eyes. Through her feet should could feet the wargs paws pounding, they vibrated the earth with a sickening stampede as they ran their way, and in Ava's mind, she questioned her motives.

Why were she and her cousin sticking their necks under the chopping bored for people they did not know? For thirteen dwarves, a race they had no knowledge of until today, and a wizard that probably didn't need their help to protect himself anyway? Why should poor, old, senile Radagast have to ride out on his sled to save that odd company they met back there? Ava gritted her teeth as her emerald eyes searched for Ridley.

Her gem like eyes searched the area intently, and they soon found her younger cousin perched atop a rock, her bright red hair whipping back and forth in a wicked wind. Dread filled Ava's chest as she watched the girl, probable seeing red, her fury over the death of Hîr still great in her soul.

Ridley appeared calm, but her body was stiff as she cocked head to the side, listening for the warg pack.

"Ava, to the left!" Ridley called suddenly, causing Ava's head to whip to the left, black hair flying as she did so.

The girls watch the forest for a while; their keen eyes steadily watching the forest, their ears were filled with the drumming of the warg's paws, of the beast's heart beast. Suddenly, Radagast sprung from the forest, his band of rabbits propelling his sled forward at full speed, steadily keeping ahead of the rowdy band of wargs that followed him.

In a flash Ridley was beside Ava, "Do you have a visual on the dwarves?" she asked her elder cousin.

"I cannot see them, but I can feel their feet upon the ground, they are over there, behind those rocks," Ava jerked her jaw in the direction of the dwarves and Ridley slightly nodded then directed their attention to the pack of wargs following Radagast.

"Okay, so the pack has separated into two, I think Radagast can take that pack on his tail, but that smaller pack has probably gotten the dwarves sent, so we'll have to pick them off." Ridley rationalized.

"Yes, we can separate the smaller pack as well, you go left and I, right."

"Got it," Ridley said with a sharp nod.

"Be careful," Ava said.

"Likewise," Ridley said as she looked at her cousin with a determined gaze.

Ridley and Ava shot off, their hair whipping in the wind as they charged the pack of mongrels. Ava smirked dryly, and Ridley's face held a scowl as her nostrils were filled with the stench of decay, just like they were on the day of Hîr's death.

The half-breeds flung themselves into the mess of mutts, Ava let out a giggle as she confused them, making the earth beneath their feet rise and fall, causing the beast to lose their balance. Ridley merely frowned as she did her job; she sent a burst of wind, sending five wags rolling across the ground. She was before the snarling and cursing wargs and Orcs soon, with a deathly glint in her eyes, she proclaimed, "Come and get me." Then she was off, with a ravenous band of evil behind her.

"Come on," Gandalf encouraged as the company ran across the rocky plane, in the distance they could see Ava and Ridley dividing a separate pack of wargs and leading them astray, then father up, they could see Radagast with a larger pack a few paces behind him.

"Stay together," the old wizard called.

Close beside him, Thorin's steady, authoritive voice commanded, "Move!"

The company sprinted from boulder to boulder, using each to camouflage their whereabouts. Nearby, Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection on rock, the cunning wizard ducked, but the pursuer behind him slammed into it, falling from his warg.

The company took shelter beneath yet another boulder, as the rest of the dwarves stopped the youngest of the company; Ori continued to run out of cover.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin called out to the young dwarf, throwing a glance at the dwarf's worried brothers.

As the dwarves took cover behind the rock, two very curious dwarves peeked from the boulder; keen eyes searching for two being that had captured their interest. Fili and Kili had no seen much of the world, though they had had stories told them, but never had they seen or heard of creatures like Ava and Ridley.

They were ever curious, itching to question the girls of their origins, of their life, to have a grand explanation. Neither boy could place why they wanted to know about the girls, all they knew was that they wanted to, and with Ridley and Ava being part of their company, they were excited to see what they could do and get to know a new race.

"Catch me if you can," an egotistical voice growled, "Jump puppies, jump!" it teased.

The princes craned their necks to see the origin of the voice, and young Kili almost fell down as he tried to get around the boulder to find the voice.

"Watch it," Fili quietly snapped.

Kili growled at his elder brother but said nothing more in return out of embarrassment. Instead his deep brown eyes gazed across the field, and they soon found the source of the taunting voice.

Ridley was floating above a large boulder; the small pack of wargs circled her, they jumped and tried to catch her in their jaws, but their long, strong legs couldn't lift them far enough to catch her. Ridley smiled and hissed, and as the rest of the dwarves took off to hide behind another boulder, two princes found themselves watching the mysterious girl.

Kili was in awe with what he saw, what had once been an unbelievably adorable girl, was not a beautiful, exotic, and deadly creature. Kili's mouth fell open as he watched her hair whip in the wind, watch the anger roll off her, she was beautiful and deadly, something not many of the dwarf princes at home were. Kili's eyes and ears were trained on her, on everything she did and said, and he took it all in.

The Oakensheild brothers watched as Ridley laughed slightly at the wargs then stretched a long pale, hand out to them, taunting them.

Ridley floated with a hissing grin on her face, her two eye teeth were now fangs, about an inch in length and almost touched her lips. Her once white, human eyes now held pupils that were slit like a cats, or if they would have known better, a dragons.

The nails that were once a normal length were now long, like claws, and they looked like they'd love to dig into the wargs flesh. With an inhuman roar, Ridley swept her hand through the air. Wargs flew and then smashed to the ground, bones crunching, the animas yelped in pain and some ran off. However, a few were un-detoured, and charged Ridley. She laughed a laugh that sounded more animal than human.

"Kili, Fili!" Thorin called to his nephews.

Snapping out of their trance, the obedient princes turned to face their Uncle. With a gesture from his hand, Thorin motioned that the coast was clear and for Kili and Fili to come. With an extra check of their surroundings, Kili and Fili ran from their hiding spot, stealthily joining the other members of their company.

Their Uncle stalked forward, his no-nonsense expression plastered on his face, "Do not stray behind," Thorin said sternly as he glared down at his two nephews. The dwarf princes nodded sharply, "Sorry, Uncle."

Thorin nodded roughly, and then turned to Gandalf, suspicion in his eyes as he asked, "Where are you taking us?"

Gandalf ignores Thorin's question, his eyes were filled with worry as he look around the rocky field.

Ava watched the dwarves as they hid behind a large rock; her eyes scanned the area slowly, having lost all her pursuers. She watch the band of wargs chase Radagast and growled in aggravation as one strayed from the pack.

The dwarves were already moving, causing Ava to stomp her foot in frustration, _this is more trouble than it's worth? Why are you doing that again Ava? Oh yeah, you wanted to impress the cute dwarf. You are an idiot_, Ava though with a roll of her eyes.

The dwarves take cover beneath an outcropping of rock, the stray warg runs across the field with encouragement from its rider, and with its excellent nose, the warg found itself right atop the outcropping the dwarves his behind.

Kili could hear the warg above the, he could smell the stink of it and its rider in the air; this caused him to crinkle his nose in distaste. His looked to his Uncle, Thorin looks back at his nephew and nods. Kili nods back in understanding. With a deep breath to calm himself, he carefully sets his bow, then in a flash, he shots out of the boulder, quickly taking aim at the warg above him and releasing the arrow. The blow, however, was not lethal, and the warg and rider toppled over, alive. The stronger of the dwarves charge forward, beating the warg and Orc until death, and making an abundance of noise as they did so.

The Orc pack, hearing the noise of their fallen comrade, turn back, knowing what the death ment.

"Move! Run," Gandalf commanded as he saw the pack running towards them.

The dwarves begin to run through the grassy plain, little concern was given as to which way they went, they only followed Gandalf, and Thorin himself didn't even have the care at the moment to question where the wizard was leading to. He did however; throw his eye out for the new members of his company. While he was not thrilled about having two women join his company, he was concerned where they were and why they were not doing their job.

"Ah!" Ava hit the ground with a yelp and her shoulder was grinned into the rocks. She flipped over and landed on her back, gasping for breath a warg stepped over her. Ava could see the hideous Orc on its back, smiling with glee at the thought of her demise.

"Ava!" a scream filled Ava's ears, but through her state of panic, she didn't have time to register whose voice it was or how close they were. All Ava saw was the jaws of the warg, the sharp teeth coming down on her; she didn't even notice that she was screaming.

"Kili, shoot them," Thorin's voice rang in his nephews ears.

He acted on instinct, stringing his bow and letting arrows pieces the heads of their assailants. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to catch every warg he could, and also trying to find Ridley. The red head was nowhere in sight, and his heart filled with dread and his imagined played out horrible images.

He could see her lying on the pain in the tall grass, blood seeping from her skin, staining the grasses below her. He had no idea why image of the kind girl he had met so briefly bothered him so, after all, he'd barley spoken to her. But Kili felt a pull to the girl, something like he'd never experienced before.

"We're surrounded!" Fili called, panic in his own voice. Like his brother, he could not find the object of his curiosity, Ava. The girl with the jeweled eyes was nowhere to be found, and the elder prince was greatly troubled.

Kili let lose another arrow, then called to his brother, "Where is Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us," Dalwin yelled, his angry voice making Kili feel sick.

The dwarves close in on each other, close to a rock jutting from the ground, as the leader of the Orc pack draws closer, Thorin pulls out his sword and commands, "Hold your ground."

"This way, you fools!" Came an elderly voice. From behind the dwarves, hidden in a crack in the rocks, was Gandalf.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go! Go!" Thorin commanded his band of dwarves.

Thorin watches as each member of his company reaches safety, then calls to his young nephew, Kili, who was still shooting at the foul beasts "Kili! Run!"

As Kili reaches his Uncle and brother, he asks "Uncle, what of the two new comers?"

Thorin shakes his head, and then scans the rocky plains.

"I don't see-" Thorin stopped mid-sentence, his eyes going wide as he called, "Gandalf!"

"What you fool, get inside!" Came the wizard's voice.

"Ava!" Fili cried.

At the girl's name, Gandalf's head appeared and his eyes grew wide. Gandalf watched in horror as a wargs dirty muzzle went for Ava's torso, the company watched in horror, Fili called out for the beautiful guardian of Earth a second time, and reached out for her, but none of them could get there in time to save Ava.

Screeching filled the air, a bloody scream that pierced the souls of every member of the company, Kili and Fili fell to their knees at the sight before them, their young minds had never seen anything as horrible as they were seeing now. There, hanging from the jaws of the warg, was Ridley. The girl kicked and screamed at her older cousin, begging her to flee, but Ava lay on the ground, the blood of Ridley drippings onto her face as Ava screamed and screamed and screamed.


	5. The First of Bloody Sights

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Hobbit, or the incredible world Tolkien created. I do, however, own Ridley and Ava.**

**Note: Hi guys! XD Sorry for the amount of time it took to update. Writers block is a horrible thing. Anyway, this one's kind of long, but I had to make it fit the little because, well, I liked it. Anyway, it still doesn't match up way but it sort of does. I don't know… Anyway, you guys don't like to review, do you? Not fishing for complement, but I do need feedback. Are my characters Mary Sue? Is anyone to out of character? Requests? How's my grammar? I don't like to proof read. SO yea, feedback would be nice! Thanks. Enjoy the first of bloody sights!**

* * *

Ava stared up into the eyes of the beast as it shook a thrashing Ridley in its maw like a child's doll. Ridley's tiny limbs dangled from the beast's jaws, still clawing at the wargs flesh as she tried to free herself from the clutches of Death.

With her dragon's claws, in a last attempt to free herself, Ridley sunk her claws into the demon dog's eye, causing the mutt to yowl in pain and fling Ridley through the air, where she landed in a crumpled heap.

Ava tried to call out to her cousin, but her throat was raw from screaming, she could not utter a word, instead she watched her little cousin lie deathly still on the grassy plain floor. She tried to call again, but felt herself becoming light headed. Her breaths were short and quick, making it hard to get any actual air. Her vision was impaired, her eyes rolled back in her head, exposing the whites of her eyes giving her the look of death.

Her hearing was dulled, frightening her to the core, for without her senses she could not defend herself, she would not even know when the warg decided to rip at her flesh with its sharp, yellow teeth. She braced herself as she felt something slide beneath her, she cringed in what she expected to be an orc's grasp, ready to toss her through the air to the pack of wargs for them to feed upon, but she never felt herself flying through the air.

"It's ok Ava, its ok. Open your eyes calm yourself. Focus on breathing." A familiar, reassuring voice spoke in Ava's ear. Ava however, could not comprehend what this distant voice was asking of her. The voice rang through her ears to loud for her to understand, the words all meshed together and all Ava could do was lay stumped over in the arms of her familiar, yet stranger like savior.

_"Ridley, Ridley, can you hear me?" A voice echoed though the black depths of Ridley's subconscious._

_"Hello?" Ridley asked as she slowly spun in a circle, looking for the source of the voice._

_"Ridley, you need to wake up. Open your eyes." The voice, so familiar, came yet again, without a body._

_"I am up. Where are you?" her tired, meek sounding voice came up from her throat. _

_"I am here, dear one." The soft voice spoke, and that is when Ridley recognized a pair of familiar green eyes._

_"Hîr!" Ridley cried as her tiny legs brought her forward into her friend's arms. Hîr smiled softly, his dark brown hair gently falling on Ridley's delicate shoulders as his light skinned hand rubbed soothing circles on her back in a comforting gesture. _

_"Hello, dear one." Hîr cooed as his hands played with a strip of Ridley's dark hair. Then, gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed back, looking into Ridley's white orbs with a stern gaze._

_"Am I dead?" Ridley asked quietly as she eyed the floor, the ever black floor._

_Hîr chuckled and touched the bottom on Ridley's chin, bringing her gaze up to his._

_"No, dear one. You are alive. Things are not as bad as they seem." The elf smiled._

_"Really?" Ridley replied dryly, "Because a warg just used me as a chew toy."_

_Hîr smiled and shook his head, "You are still alive, and you have family. Everything will be OK." As the elder elf spoke his voice grew more distant, his frame began to fade and Ridley began to lose sight of him._

_"Hîr, where are you going? Hîr, come back!" Ridley reached out for the man she thought of as a brother, but when she grab his hand, he vanished, leaving nothing but a cloud of golden dust and two commanding words that rang in her ears._

_"Wake up." _

"Hîr?" Ridley mumbled as she swished her head back and forth.

"Not quite," a familiar male voice spoke.

Oiotar smiled as he watched the small woman stir in bed, her pale face had been making odd expressions of confusion in her slumber, and her lips moved, though no sound would come from them.

Her vibrant red, wavy hair fanned out around her in the same innocent, adorable way he remembered. He tapped her hand gently, causing her eyes to lazily open; the glowing white orbs looked around in a confused manor.

"Where am I?" she groaned sitting herself up in bed.

She looked around the room for a moment her eyes trailing up in a vaguely familiar room. Her eyes traced the long arched door leading to a balcony that had elegant vies wrapping around the swirly iron railing. She took in the white room with silver swirls; delicate rose craved into the wooden walls and painted cherry red.

"Do you remember?" the voice to her right asked, but Ridley ignored him as she examined all the furniture in the room, her eyes glowed in remembrance as she saw the polished wooden furniture, the large vanity that had a script letter R carved into it.

"This is my room…" Ridley muttered under her breath, but the elf beside her heard it clearly.

"Yes it is," He smiled and chuckled, the noise caused Ridley to turn and face the elf beside her.

When she gazed up at her company, she gasped as she saw vibrant blue eyes and oddly short black hair. The elf beside her smiled warmly and cockily, "It's about time you awaken."

Memories passed before Ridley eyes, happy times, when the two had rode horse back together, when he'd play with her in the gardens, and when he'd take her out to pick fruits outside of the magnificent city. Then there were the few bad times, like arguing, him being sent off to war, the teary parting and just before that the murder of their dear friend, and his near death, when Ridley had fought off a warg and dragged a bleeding and dieing elf back to Rivendell.

"Oiotar." Ridley said slowly, the name rolled easily off her tong.

"Ridley," Oiotar smiled and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Don't mock me," Ridley said as she squinted her eyes at the elf before her.

"Whatever you say dear one," He joked as he got off the bed then walked over to a pile of silk that was neatly folded and placed on Ridley's childhood vanity.

"Here, get dressed," Oiotar said as he threw the fabric at Ridley, she caught it, with her face.

"You-" she started, but was cut off as Oiotar wagged a finger at her.

"You're in Lord Elrond's house again, you must act like a lady once more," Oiotar smirked.

Ridley puffed out her cheeks, they slightly turned red, and then with a swift movement of her arm, so swift Oiotar barely noticed she moved at, a candle holder flew at Oiotar's face. The elf hurried out the door, the candle holder barely missing the tips of his fingers.

"Mhm," Ridley said as her head moved left to right, "Same old Oiotar." She mumbled as she crossed her arms and glared at the door, now dented from the candle holder.

_I cannot see where the pathway leads? Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin shouted in his gruff demeanor, as he walked back from the pathway._

_"Follow it, a 'course!" Bofur shouted back as if it were the most known decision ever made, 'follow the pathway, whatever the case'._

_Gandalf, who had come back in with two very shooken up dwarf princes, one disturbed and angry dwarf king, and a new weight on his shoulders, responded with, "I think that would be wise."_

_As the company made their way down the path, Bofur turned his head, his eyes searching for the two members of the company who had joined in a hurry. He could not spot the bright red hair of the one called Ridley._

_"Where are those two girls?" Bofur asked Thorin, but all he received as a reply was a grim look from his King, but that was all the answer he needed. He lowered his head and kept silent._

_In the back of the line was the youngest of the Oakensheild brothers, Kili. Kili walked slowly, his eyes were hard and his lips were set in a deep frown, he appeared angry, but that was not the case. The dwarf princes were new to the world, as Thorin proclaimed early in their adventure, "You know nothing of the world" and, of course, he had been right. Fili had not been in a real battle since this trip, and even then the opponents on their adventure were not all difficult, but Kili was coming to realize something. It's not always what happens to you personally that can scar you for life, it was what happened to others. What happened to Ridley was the first bloody thing he had ever seen. The innocence of his eyes had been stripped away, and he wished he had it back. Every time he blinked he could see Ridley hanging from the wargs jaws, see the blood pooling down onto Ava, hear her deafening screams as she watched her cousin slowly slip away. Then it all became a blur as Thorin had snatched up his two nephews like he had done when they were younger, and dragged them into the safety of the cave. Kili shook his head, trying to get rid of the mental images and morbid thoughts running though his mind._

_In front of Kili, as equally troubled as he, was Fili, the elder Oakensheild brother. His eyes were downcast, his mouth set in a hard line. The elder prince, although somewhat new to the world like his younger brother, expected to see gory things on this adventure, had known in fact that it wouldn't be a quick and easy stroll up to their stolen home. But like his brother, he knew he was a loyal fighter to his uncles, so he had not missed the chance to come on this world seeing endeavor. And though his mind had dreamt up many scenarios of horrors he might have seen along this journey, he had not seen this particular incident coming. He had never known his uncle and the old wizard had wanted to women to come on this journey, and especially two very odd, yet captivating ones. He had never expected his heart to thump loudly when he gazed into Ava's emerald green eyes, and he had never pictured the girl who came off as strong an deadly laying beneath a warg in utter shock, do nothing but scream as the warg stuck it horrible yellow teeth into someone so close to her. Fili closed his eyes momentarily, his hand traced the rock wall and as he opened his eyes again, he could see a huge, beautiful city laid out before them._

_Fili and his younger brother gazed out at the city, which seemed too good to be true, and their minds were cleaned of bloody thoughts as they let their young eyes take in every detail of the unknown city before them._

_"The valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf said, his voice becoming softer as his eyes traced the familiar city before him._

_"Rivendell," Bilbo breathed, his eyes widened as he started at the city, his mouth slightly open. Gandalf smiled down at the hobbit and nodded._

_"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf informed._

_"This was your plan all along, to seek refuse with our enemy."_

_"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakensheild." Gandalf said as if he were speaking to a child. "The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."_

_"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin said gruffly._

_"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said and waked ahead, then looked back and sighed, a weary expression crossed his face as he gazed at the dwarves._

_"Also, you are not to mention Ridley and Ava. They grew up as Lord Elrond's daughters; it would grieve him beyond belief to learn of their fate and certainly set our quest back. I will tell him later…" Gandalf drifted off, to a pace where most of the dwarves looked slightly uncomfortable with the deed._

_But all dwarves held their tongues as they crossed a lovely crafted bridge, Thorin turned around to examine his nephews. Though his face was hard he was worried about the way they were acting. They had frozen upon seeing the blood of the two magical creatures, now they were gawking at the elven city, the enemy _city_. Thorin shook his head; he'd have to have a talk with them later. _

_"Ifridi bekar! Hold ranks!" Thorin called after the elfish horn from earlier is heard again, the elegant sound filled the ears of the worried dwarves, sending them into a controlled panic._

_The company turns to see a group of armed, elvish; horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate, their white steed's hooves _clop clop clopping_ as they approached the dwarves._

_The first horsemen to come though was one with particularly tall elf on a huge horse, unlike the usual elf horse, a horse in white, this was a tall black horse with a white mane and tail. And on that huge horse were three people. _

_The tall elf, which Thorin thought of as odd, for he did not have the usual long hair of the elves. The black mop of hair on his head was cut at the nape of his neck and covered bits of his fair face. His blue eyes were common among the elves, as far as Thorin knew. However, it was not the male elf that captured he and the other dwarf's attention; it was the bloody females along with him. Clinging to his waist from behind was Ava. Her once silkily black hair was now tangled and matter with blood. Only bits of her traumatized eyes could be seen from behind the mess. She was covered in blood from head to toe, dyed red from the life line of her friend, sitting in the males lap._

_Ridley sat in front; her body slumped over as her small hands were tangled in the horsed white main. Her red hair spilt out behind her, tangled, but not in a state like Ava's. Ava watched the company with black eyes, but her mouth twitched in a slight smile as she laid eyes on her acquaintance, Kili. _

_Kili watched with a mixture of awe and horror as the two girls were brought in, harmed, but alive. Soon, female elves from the House of Healings were filling the area, concern written of their faces as the male elf carried both girls in his arms. Kili gulped, then looked to his brother who had gone utterly still._

_"Fee?" Kili asked as his brother stared long and hard at Ava with a look in his eye he had never seen before. Fili had taken a step forward, suddenly, leaving Kili with no choice but to stick his arm out in front of his brother, then to lean over and whisper, "Brother, you are not thinking clearly. We are among elves; you cannot let your guard down."_

_It was odd for Kili, having to be the logical and steady prince for a change. He was usually the one running around, doing stupid things and making rash decisions. It worried Kili slightly, his brothers behavior, he'd have to get to the bottom of it later._

_Soon after Ridley and Ava were whisked away the rest of the horsemen elegantly filed in, circling round the company. The dwarves all bunched up in a tight circle, their eyes glaring at the elves from every direction. As the elves circle the new comers, the dwarves point their swords outward, expecting the worst from their 'enemies.'_

_After making a few circles around the dwarves, a dark haired elf made his way from the group. As he saw Gandalf his eyes lit up warmly and a smile found its way his lips._

_"Gandalf,"_


	6. Dinner Party

**Sorry it took forever! Reviews make me update faster because I remember! lol**

* * *

Ava sighed in relief as she slide down to her nose in bubbles, her long black hair floating in the water as she relaxed her tense muscles with a warm bath. She scrubbed her body free from dirt, blood and grime, refilled the tub, and then washed her hair still it was back to its silky state.

Her attendants, Meldë and Vanlanthiriel had filled the tub for one last time just for a relaxing and extra scrub, which Ava appreciated greatly. She soaked in the ivory tub until the water grew cold, then she stepped out, only to have her two childhood attendants rush in to dry her then dress her.

For her dress Vanlanthiriel had chosen a silky outfit left behind from long ago that still fit like a glove. Blue sapphire silk above a mint green band stared under her breasts, then wrapped around them then came to a stop to meet the mint green band that ran under her chest. From that band to her waist where another identical one appeared ran a see through material rand crystals in a white flame pattern, except for in the middle, where emeralds tied together to form a thee diamond pattern. Then the sapphire silk flared out a small bit around her hips and fell elegantly to the floor. Her sapphire sleeves wrapped around her arm below her shoulder, enclosing her arms, then at her elbow falling freely to the floor. A thick band of silk was wrapped around her throat, adorned with the same jewels as her dress, it completed her outfit.

The elven women toyed with the half-dragon's hair, tossing it this way and that, messing it then combing it. They were indecisive, not sure which way looked better with the dress. Eventually Meldë sighed and crossed her arms in defeat.

"It resists us," she pouted. "So we shall leave it straight, as it wishes." She finished and walked into Ava's old room and fished out her headpiece. She slipped the silver thing onto Ava's head and sighed.

"Our pretty girl."

Ridley sang in the tub as her fussy attendants, Faelwen and Talathiel, scrubber her milky white skin till it tingled. Faelwen hand used her long nails to eradicate any trace of blood or dirt that had found its way into Ridley's hair.

"Guys, this is my third bath, I'm pretty sure I'm the cleanest girl in Middle Earth," Ridley complained as she stopped her tune, causing both older women to frown, they loved her voice.

"The first was to clean your hair," Talathiel said as she scrubbed Ridley's foot, causing her to giggle. "The second was this bloody skin of yours, and now this on is to make you smell lovely," The elder elf smiled as she dumped some more rose fragrant into the cooling water.

"Yes, but I believe I am free of any grim now," Ridley grinned, her fangs showing.

Faelwen frowned and clucked her tongue, "What did I tell you about those fangs Ridley?"

"That their not lady like," Ridley groaned and leaned back against the cold tub.

"Can I get out now?" She pleaded. The two women had forced themselves in, figuring with her injuries Ridley would not be able to ten to herself. They were wrong, of course. The wounds were closed now, barely scars, although Ridley was slightly sore, though she'd never admit it.

"Yes, yes, child." Talathiel chuckled, then stepped back as Ridley lifted herself from the tub, and was given a towel, she dried herself while Faelwen fussed over her hair. She first slipped on her headpiece, then then she stuck up her hair into a sloppy bun, but Ridley managed to make it look cute. A few loose curls hung in her face, she smiled as she played with them, wrapping them around her finger then letting it bounce as she let it go.

Then she stepped into her silk white dress, the material glided up her smooth skin, slightly tickling her. Round her neck was see-through white silk with peals attached at the bottom. Her belly was covered by the same see-through material, and embroidered in it were two white daises with gold stems, Gold trim rimmed the see-through material, snaking up by the daises. Her back flesh was left exposed. Like her sisters gown, the white silk emerged from the gold trim and wrapped around her breasts, then stomped when it reached the same gold trim in the back. Her sleeves fell from under her arms in the solid silk to the floor, on the top the see-though material took over to her elbow, where pearls dangled. A single daisy was embroidered in each sleeve.

"I forgot how much I loved this dress," Ridley commented.

"I forgot how odd you half dragons dress," Talathiel said as she eyed Ridley's flesh, an amount no elf Faelwen maiden or just female elf in general, would show. But the half-dragons had their own way of dressing, they liked to be free, not confined, beautiful as well as rare.

"All done," Ridley smiled as she skipped across the floor with bare feet, "Is my sister coming?" she asked no one in particular; she just wanted an answer.

"Yes, yes," she was waved off with a swipe of Faelwen's hand.

Elven music sounded though the dining area, the elegant elves that played their instruments moved slowly to harmonious sounds they had created, eyes closed and bliss faced. The dwarves, however, were all but bliss faced. They had been promised food, but when they were served, it was a mountain of green vegetation, the dwarves poked at it unsurely and weary eyed.

"Try it. Just a mouth full." Dori coaxed his younger brother, motioning toward the leafy green substance that was placed upon the young dwarf's plate.

"I don't like green food." Ori said as if he was a pouting child, and in a way, he was.

"Where's the meat?" came a gruff voice from across the table, where Dwalin was lifting up numerous plates, searching for a hit for brown in the sea of veggies.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori said as he eyed a vegetable on the end of his fork as if it were his arch-nemesis, ready to destroy him the moment he let his guard down.

"No, we have no chips, but perhaps you would like some fruit? They come in more shades than green," a female voice giggled and Ori turned sharply to his right to come face to face with Ridley, her large, white eyes staring at him in an amused manner.

The young dwarf tried to speak, but his words came out in incomprehensible stutters, causing Ridley to giggle.

The whole table of dwarves had cone quiet; they were all staring wide eyed at the two odd females, now dressed in elegant dresses, showing off more skin than most of the dwarves had ever seen. They smiled at the dwarves and waved in a manner that the jaw slacked Oakenshield boys found terribly cute.

"Ridley! Ava!" Gandalf and Lord Elrond beamed at the two girls.

"Hello ada!" the girls cheered together, and they quickly moved over to the man who acted as their father and embraced him.

"Welcome home daughters," he smiled down at the two grinning girls.

"I trust you have healed just fine?" he questioned.

"Perfectly," Ridley and Ava said together.

"Wonderful," Lord Elrond beamed, "Well, dinner has just begun, care to join us?" the elf asked.

"Of course," the girls nodded.

"We brought some fruit." Ridley jerked her jaw in the direction of a smaller table where they had set bowls of fruit down to come and converse.

"Thank you," Lord Elrond said as he and the girls made for the table, bringing back the bows and setting them down on free spot in the table. Then the girls took their seats at the end of the table.

"Hello again," Kili said to Ridley as he stood up and pulled her chair out for her, he was rewarded with a bright smiled as she sat down and he pushed her closer to the table and sat down.

Fili, as quick as his brother, had also pulled a chair for Ava; he smiled gently at her as she gazed up at him with large emerald eyes, a smile on her lips.

"My Lady," he greeted.

"Good evening, Master Dwarf," Ava returned.

"Have you fully healed, Ridley?" Kili asked, his early memory of her played in his head.

"Yes, Kili thank you." She smiled.

"So have you tried anything?" Ridley asked as she motioned towards the food.

"I have, it's not my favorite, but it is better than nothing." He smiled.

"True enough," Ridley nodded.

"Maybe try some strawberries?" She said as she picked up a red fruit and handed it to him. Kili eyed it before he popped it in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. He swallowed and beamed, "That's really good."

"Here, try it with sugar," Ridley giggled as she dipped in in a bowl of sugar and held it by his mouth. Kili raised a brow at her, but grabbed the fruit in his teeth and threw it in the air, catching it in his mouth. Ridley chucked and clapped at the display.

"I think I like it better with sugar," Kili determined as he picked up another strawberry, dipped it in the sugar and took a bite.

"Yes, it tastes even better in the sugar." He finalized.

Ridley smiled and mirrored his actions. "Grapes are over there, there are also some apples, bananas, kiwis, watermelon slices, cherries, oranges and a couple of other things that are good as well." Ridley commented.

"What do you like?" Kili smirked.

"Kiwis, and watermelon," Ridley answered and she stabbed a slice of banana with her fork.

"Then I shall try those," he said and called for his brother to pass them along.

While Ridley introduced Kili to the edible food, Kili and Ava snacked on grapes as they got to know one another though asking a variety of questions.

"What's your favorite color?" Fili shot.

"Green," Ava muttered as she popped a grape in your mouth.

"Why green?" Fili asked.

"Because it's the color of the earth, the living being that I am attached to. It brings life and joy, supplies food and wonder. It holds secrets, like gems in the ground, yet it never gives away everything. It's complex and mysterious." Ava said.

"How about yours?" she returned. Fili made a face, "Brown, because it goes with everything," he chuckled as Ava's jaw dropped.

"That was the deepest reason I have ever heard!" she joked and threw a grape at him.

"I know, I know, I just never though that deep into it is all," Fili said as he returned fire.

"How long did you live here, and why?" Fili asked.

"A couple hundred years," Ava said as Fili's jaw dropped, "I'm immortal. And I lived here because my mother died while giving birth to my brother. He also died. My father was stricken with grief that he sailed, leaving me behind."

"I'm sorry." Fili said solemnly.

"Don't be," Ava smiled kindly, "I had a great life here with Ridley, we were always getting into trouble, pranking the other elves with our powers, running away from our attendants, stealing hearts," Ava wiggled her eyebrows, causing Fili to chuckle.

To soon the dinner had ended, the dwarves left to go make camp in the courtyard, for they refused to be separated in the rooms of the elves. Ridley and Ava said good-bye to Kili and Fili, promising to return to the dwarf camp within an hour. Lord Elrond was still having their bags prepared and they needed to change.

DInner had gone okay; the two half-breeds had befriended the dwarf princes and Master Baggins, who told them all about the Shire, the place where he came from. He had described a peaceful place with lush, rolling green grass, friendly neighbors, warm and cozy homes always stocked with food, for hobbits ate often. They made their homes in the ground; his had been built by his father, who had spared no expense. The girls listened to his tales intently, and agreed that they would have to visit the Shire, and Bilbo agreed, offered them his guest bedroom.

The other dwarves, minus Thorin, who had even asked how they were doing and if they were well to travel, were weary of the girls. One dwarf, whom Kili called Mr. Dwalin, was not fond of the girls at all. Nor were the ones known as Oin, Gloi, Nori. They'd stared at the girls suspiciously the whole night as they talked and laughed with Kili, Fili and Bilbo. The girls were not offended, they were happy with their friends, and knew the other dwarves would eventually warm up to them once they proved their use.

Ridley and Ava walked into the dwarf cam, their backs on their backs and their old, mended genie like clothing once again on, exposing more of them than the men were used to.

Ridley had braided Ava's hair, and in turn Ava had tied up Ridley's mass of red hair and put it in a high ponytail, which Ridley swung back and forth merrily as she walked.

When the half-dragons entered the camp sight they were greeted by suspicious eyes of the dwarves, the girls, however, ignored the stares and walked over to three people who had never minded their presence. Ridley dropped her bag beside Kili's, his brown eyes stared up at her curiously, she just smiled at him and dropped to the ground beside him.

Ava threw her own bag near the ground between Bilbo and Fili, she smiled nervously at them both before lowing herself to the ground, where she was met with a warm smile from each end.

"Why are you not sleeping in your room?" Bilbo asked quizzically.

"Why indeed," Dwalin said as he crossed his arms and glared down at the women, Ridley flashed her famous fanged grin as she stared up at the gruff dwarf with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"We are traveling with you from now on, we sleep with you." Ridley said as if it were obvious.

"You have lived with the elves most of your life," he snarled, causing Ridley to growl. Ava reached out and put her arm in front of her hissing cousin.

"We are not elf maidens, we are used to sleeping outside and walking in the wild, despite what you might think, Master Dwarf," Ava said in a tight voice.

"We can fight like the rest of you, actually, quite better, for we are quicker. We are immortal, so we will not fall ill, and we heal quickly." Ridley said, her eyes lighting up as the baffled look on the dwarfs face

"What exactly are you?" Dwalin said in a menacing voice.

"Half-dragons," Ridley grinned as she extended her claws and raked the dirt with them.

"Absurd." The dwarf huffed; he glared down at the girl's claws, wondering if his old eyes were playing tricks on him, or if the red head was using some kind of elven magic?

"Now, Dwalin." Balin's old and steady voice came though, the voice of reason. The older man put a hand on his brother's shoulder and gazed kindly at the girls on the ground. If Thorin was willing to let them come on this journey, then that means he believed they could do some good.

"I'm sorry, lass. We do not mean to come off harsh, it is just that have never heard of or come across anything like you. Perhaps you would tell of your history, so that we may better understand you?" the dwarf smiled kindly.

Ridley's face softened as she heard the dwarf talk, but then, her grin was back, moments later as she took out a knife and twirled it, then shoved it back in her pocket.

"So you wish to learn about our kind?" Ridley grinned as she hopped up on one of the dwarfs' tables, her fangs glistening in the moon light as she gazed down at the dwarves, her glowing white eyes flashing in amusement.

"Yes, my Lady," came an eager voice from her left, she tilted her head and made eye contact with the dwarf she had meet minutes before she had left to distract the wargs.

"What do you think, Ava? Want to tell them our legend?"

Ava looked up from her spot against the pole, her emerald eyes lazily gazed out across the dwarves curious faces, she shrugged her shoulder and flashed a grin similar to her cousins, "Why not?"

Ridley smiled and pulled a small bag that had bed dangling from the rim of her pants, she opened it up and colorful dust flew from it, dancing toward the fires, shining brighter as it did so.

"This legend has been lost to Middle Earth for centuries; there are a select few that know the story, though I believe they dismiss it as a tall tale. However, Ava and I stand here as proof that what you shall hear is not fictional.

Many years ago there were four great beasts that walked the earth as dragons, not the dragons that you know of today, no. These dragons were great and glorious, beautiful and intelligent, kind but confident, and very protective of the earth they were to guard.

There was the dragon Derolth the Braveheart, the Dragon of Fire that protected the north portion of the Earth."

The dust circled together as Ridley moved her hands together in a pattern that looked as if they were dancing in unison, and from that dance a dragon formed. It was a serpent dragon with ivory horns that jutted from the top of his head, almond shaped black eyes, a long snout with many sharp teeth, and red, orange and brown scaled. The dragon was wrapped around a tree, its head resting atop it, along with its short, black talented feet. Its tail lay upon the ground, bright orange flames danced across his skin in a mock of a horse's mane, yet the flames did not harm the tree or grass.

"Next to him lay his younger brother Tenelth, the Guardian of the South, the Spirit of the Wind."

The next dragon to appear was much larger than the first, and he stood atop a mountain, matching it in size. The perfect white dragon had its large white front feet partially hanging off the side of the mountain, but they still kept his belly from touching the ground. His back legs were like that of a dogs, for he was somewhat crouched. It had to large white wings that sprung from its back; large spikes were at the bottom, a talon at the top. A skin beard hung from its heard, putting the image of a wise man in the dwarf's minds, and spikes ran across the dragons back, all the way to his long tail that was wrapped around a rock. It stared at the dwarves with eyes that mirrored Ridley's own.

"The eldest brother, Birroth the Protector of the Sea, was the reigning guardian of the east."

The dragon that appeared next was a sapphire blue, with glowing aqua eyes. It was another serpent dragon, except this one had no legs, while the other had four. There were horns, though they were straight, they twisted and ended in a point. It had large ears on its head, then below that, a fin four times as large. The dragon had tiny spikes rimming its jawline, head and the bone on the way to its horns. Then, fins ran down the long dragon it its tail, which resembled a shark's.

"Lastly, there there was Tebinth, The Warrior of Earth, defender of the west."

The next dragon stood up high on all fours, its wings jutting from the side in a green skin. Out of its shoulders sprang the arms of the wings; it came up to a boney hand with five long, boney fingers that separated the wings in sections for better flight. The green tale was lines with many spikes, and the tale fanned out at the end, like some kinds of fish's did. Its boney looking head was also covered with spikes that ran all the way down its back. Though the emerald dragon had a fierce looking face, its eyes held amusement has it bounced on its blue legs

"The four brother respected and loved one another dearly, they lived in peace and harmony, working together to bring good fortune to the residents of Middle Earth. For this they were showered in gold and jewels, praised for being for faithful to their duties."

The four dragons were all sitting on piles of gold, their eyes glancing at it as if it were nothing but a comfortable bed.

"However, the dragons of old were not the greedy creatures we know today, they often gave their gold to the needy, making sure everyone was cared for.

"They did not seek wealth, for the wished for the intangible, amazing emotion that all the residents of Middle Earth had: love."

Hearts thumped in each of the dragons chests.

"See, the dragon guardians could turn human, and when they did, they liked to chase after the elf maidens."

Ridley and Ava laughed at the thought. The story telling dust swirled around again as Ridley waved her hands, in the place of the red dragon stood a tall man with, thick black hair that was cut at the nape of his neck. Stands of hair fell in his face, casting a shadow over his golden eyes. The next was a man with long white hair tied up at the name of his neck. Two chest length strips of hair fell by his ears, and then choppy bangs covered his forehead. His white eyes continued to glow as they had when he was a dragon, his facial features were perfect and sharp, like the man with the back hair. Next was what had once been the water dragon, he had aqua blue eyes and shoulder length blond had that he kept loose. He had bangs like his brother, the Spirit of the wind. And lastly was the earth dragon with long black hair, tied in a braid beginning at his neck. His emerald eyes still held a playful glint.

"This is my father," Ridley said as the white haired man walked into her palm. She held him in her hand and beamed, as if showing off how they looked alike.

"And this mine," Ava said as the long, black haired man walked into Ava's own hand, she poked him with her finger, a glint in her eye that mirrored her fathers.

"They each courted elf women, we are the sole borns of our fathers, but Birroth has five children, and Derolth two. Nine half-dragons in all, four of us possess the powers or fathers had: Lotus the heir of Sea, Abaddon the heir of the Flame, Ava the heir of the Earth, and me heir of the Wind. Now, we only obtain these titles when the person who had it before dies or moves on. For instance if Lotus was to get married then move on, her power would be passed on to the next living relative, which would usually be children, but if she had no children then it would fall to the next sibling. As for other powers, we heal quickly, we are abnormally strong, we have wonderful eyesight, retractable claws and we are very graceful.

"Does this answer your questions, Master dwarves?" Ridley asked as she peered down at them from her seat on the table, where she had folder her legs beneath her.


	7. MidNight Swimming & Nighmares

**Author's Note: Fools! Sorry I took forever to update, I have been working. But I'm here now with some yummy pie and I have just finished Soul Eater, so it's writing time! **

* * *

**In response to Emma D (Guest) question: ****_"Would you be offended if I wrote a story somewhat similar to this?"_**

**No, I would not be. However, if you take idea's straight from my story be sure to mention where they came from. If you come up with your own then, well that's exactly what it is. Yours. So now, let your creative nature flow forth.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Hobbit, or the incredible world Tolkien created. I do, however, own Ridley and Ava. **

**Reviews welcome! **

Ridley's rare white eyes gazed at the panoramic view before her; she smiled lightly as she watched the waters gush from the water falls, soaring down to the crystal clear lake below. Ridley sighed and fell forward, her elbows hitting her knees and her face forming into a pout.

The young half breed was bored and alone, no one to speak to, for her elder cousin was sound asleep while Ridley's own eyes remained wide open, vigilant, and begged for excitement. The red-head let out a sigh and gazed sadly at the perfect water before her.

"Is something the matter?" a masculine voice spoke up, sending Ridley's head whirling to her left, surprise was stuck on her face.

Kili laughed at her lost expression, "Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you." He smiled as he walked up before her.

"I did not hear you," Ridley said, regaining composure. "The waters are too loud." She proclaimed, jerking her head in the direction of the lovely falls.

"They are," Kili agreed, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Ridley smiled down at the young dwarf prince, her white eyes slowly examining him, a smile playing on her lips. Ridley would never disagree that she found her new found friend attractive. She loved his deep brown eyes and the handsome stubble that covered his face. His dark brown hair was wild and yet, strangely made him look even better.

"What are you thinking of, Ridley?" Kili asked, his head slightly cocked to the side.

"I was thinking of how lovely it would be to go for a swim," Ridley covered up her gazing quickly, "Would you like to join me, Master Dwarf?" Ridley smirked in a playful manor.

Kili's smirk met her own, "How do you plan to do that with the lake all the way down there?" Kili asked as he motioned to the hundred foot drop into the lake below from their spot on the balcony.

"What?" Ridley asked in a teasing tone, "Do you not trust me?" she said as she jumped from the railing, landing beside him, a cat like grin plastered on her face as she took a step towards the dwarf.

"Well, I don't know that much about you," the dwarf shot back just as playful as the beauty next to him.

"Well," Ridley said as she tucked some hair behind her ear, "Coming swimming with me and I'll tell you anything and everything you wish to know," and with that the young girl jumped onto the balcony, stripping her long flowing sleeves for better swimming abilities.

"I'll take you up on that," Kili said, stripping his heavy coat, tossing in into a pile next to Ridley detachable sleeves. The agile dwarf threw himself atop the railing, landing elegantly next to the small woman.

"Ready?" she asked, holding out her hand to the handsome dwarf prince.

"Ready," Kili confirmed taking Ridley's small hand in his. Ridley grinned and yanked him towards her; Kili grunted in surprise but could say nothing on the matter, for, in that moment and Ridley threw them both of the railing. Wind engulfed the pair, Kili could hear nothing through the roar of the wind and he plummeted towards the warm waters below. Kili squeezed his eyes shut, causing Ridley's bell-like laughter to fill his ears.

"Do not worry my friend," her voice stood out amongst the harsh winds. Kili felt his body suddenly jerk to the right, causing him to crack open his deep brown eyes. All Kili could see of the young woman holding him was the side profile of her bright, smiling face. The eye that he could see was sparkling with joy. Her fiery red hair flew back as she rocketed from cliff to cliff, slowly bouncing down the crystalline waters below.

Ridley's bell like laughter filled Kili's ear, the joy in it would have made anyone smile, it was so innocent, like a child having forbidden fun. In the back of his mind, Kili registered it as somewhat of a forbidden thing to do, his Uncle, no doubt, would disapprove, and was not too sure how the Elven Lord would react with his daughter, of sorts, swimming with a dwarf.

"Woo," Ridley giggled as they reached the bottom of the falls, bare feet touching the cool rock. Ridley circled, her eyes taking in the beauty of the falls from a whole other view point, one she had never seen before.

"Ada would think it improper to be down here," she smiled like a rebellious teenager.

Kili chuckled, "Somehow I cannot see you care whether you a proper or not."

Ridley smiled sheepishly, "Yes, well, I've never been one to stick to the rules. The life of a proper woman is rather boring. Staying at home while men go on grand adventures, see the world. I have never wanted to be that kind of woman."

"Is that why you and Ava left?" Kili asked.

"Partially," Ridley mumbled as she dropped down on the rock, crossing her legs together and falling on to her back, gazing at the stars. Kili dropped down beside her, his head turned towards hers, watching her look at the stars.

"What is the whole reason, my Lady?"

Ridley absentmindedly rubbed the barely noticeable puncture wounds on her stomach, she did not answer for a long while. In fact, the young Dwarf was about to apologize when she spoke up.

"I saw someone I loved die, and another friend I cared about horribly injured. I will not give you a sob story," a ghost of a smile appeared on the red-heads lips.

"But I did not want to live life thinking that everything was safe. I wanted to become strong so that the next time one of my friends is in danger, I can help them, save them. I will not let another loved one fall when I can help." Ridley said in a strong voice.

"That is why you threw yourself in front of Ava when the warg attacked." Kili stated.

"Yes."

"That is very brave of you," Kili smiled. "You are a selfless, amazing woman."

Ridley turned her head towards Kili, her eyes sparkled as she softly smiled, "Thank you."

"However," the girl grinned evilly, "Your kind words shall not save you from the swim I was promised!" and with those words, Kili was shoved into the water.

Ridley laughed a genuine laugh, her face held a brilliant as she backed up on the rock and ran towards the edge again, she jumped into the air cutting a flip before she dove head first into the water, barely making a sound as she entered the warming waters next to an amused looking Kili.

They surfaced together, both laughing like small children. Ridley playfully splashed at Kili, causing is mouth to drop open in mock shot. "Come here you!" Kili grinned as he began to chase Ridley.

The half-dragon let out a squeal and began to swim away from the Dwarf Prince, however, Ridley had never been a good swimmer and Kili caught up to her easily, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and spinning her so that she faced him.

Kili's eyes gazed down at the woman in his arms gently, her mouth hung open slightly and she panted and her eyes were large, gazing back up at him in a very innocent manor. Strands of her cherry red fire red hair hung in her face.

Kili chuckled softly before moving the dripping curls away from Ridley's flawless face. Ridley smiled up at Kili, the dwarf found his heart racing as he caressed the beauties cheek with his rough hand. Ridley leaned into it, her large bambi eyes drawing him in.

The two people, both from extraordinarily different words, (so to speak), found themselves moving closer and closer to each other, until Ridley's lips, as soft as a rose's petals, Kili noted, met his own cool, slightly chapped lips in a passionate lips.

Ridley's small arms wrapped around Kili's neck, her hands playing with his hair as their feet kicked gently, keeping the couple afloat in the warm, crystal blue waters of Rivendell.

_A top a large, grey unbalance stone laid a girl. Her once lively eyes were closed, her long lashes touching her tear stained cheeks. The girl's hair that was once silky and shone with brilliance was not a dull, tangled head spread about the girl in a careless manor._

_"What happened to her," Ava found herself saying as she kneeled down beside the girl in the emerald dress. Ava smoothed out the dresses silk train, her eyes moving up the lovely dress._

_"She could not do what she was assigned." Ridley's voice came through._

_Ava looked up at her little cousin. Ridley stood up perfectly straight, her white eyes glazed over as she stared straight ahead, out into the dark woods. The ruffles in her black dress rose and fell in the wind, leaves stuck to the bottom on the black lace that drug the ground, but Ridley did not seem to notice. _

_"What was she assigned?" Ava asked slowly. _

_Ridley stayed frozen for a while, her gaze still distant, Ava was about to give up on her cousin, who was acting so strange, and help make the poor girl look better in her death when Ridley responded._

_"She was the Guardian of the Earth, but under her watch a sickness grew over the land, evil has penetrated it, and thus, her." Ridley folded her hand behind her back._

_"So she failed to protect the land." Ava stated._

_"Yes, and her failure ended in Death." With that, Ridley turned on her heel wand walked off into the dark forest, vanishing from sight._

_"Ridley?" Ava called urgently; she shuffled to her feet and dashed away from the deceased woman, casing the ghost of the cousin who was practically her sister._

_"Ridley!" she cried, dashing through the decaying words, tripping up on rotting longs, jagged rocks. Dying braches rakes her skin as she dashed through the forest, stumbling and tripping as she went._

_"Ridley!" the girl cried again in utter desperation._

_"Yes, failure?" Ridley voice asked in Ava's ear before Ridley plunged her sword deep into Ava's chest._

_"R-Ridley?" blood dripped from Ava's mouth as her cousin let her fall forward._

_"Go now," the red head poke. "Let the spirits you failed take you."_

_Shadows emerged from the darkness, speeding through up to Ava. They sliced through her, causing her to scream and cry._

_"Ava."_

_"Ava."_

"Ava! Wake up!" strong hands gripped the thrashing girl, shaking her out of her nightmare.

Ava panted heavily, tears rolled down her eyes uncontrollably as she clutched her chest where her cousin's sword had been.

"Ava are you alright?" a calm, caring voice spoke in the girls ear. Ava nodded her head but did not say a word as Fili pulled her to him, his hand gently whipping the tears from her leaking eyes.

"Are you sure?" Fili asked calmly as she brushed some of her matted hair behind her ears. Ava stiffed and breathed heavily a few times before she dried her eyes and ran her hands through her damp hair.

"Yes, Fili. It was just a nightmare, nothing I cannot handle." She said, regaining a hold on her emotions.

"I am sure, my Lady." Fili smiled gently.

Ava nodded as she threw herself back down on the pillow. "I am sorry that I woke you, Ridley says I tend to be noisy in my sleep."

"You did not wake me. I was already up, I have no idea as to where my brother and your cousin have gone."

"Ridley is probably getting him into trouble," Ava tried to laugh genuinely, but it caught in her throat as she remembered her cousin in her dream.

"Oh, my Lady, Kili can find that on his own," Fili chuckled.

"Somehow I think you find it with him," Ava smiled.

"That is possible." Fili smiled

Ava yawned and Fili smiled.

"Get back to sleep, we have an early start tomorrow. I'll wake you if you seem agitated."

Ava nodded, "Thank you," she muttered before she lay her head on her pillow, feeling a whole lot safer knowing the dwarf price would watch out for her.

* * *

**Follow me on instagram hobbitnamedcaroline**

Dead girl's dress: . /-GJDYnembg_

Ava's dress (replace white jewels with emeralds of course): image/Sweep_Train_Front_Split_Black_Prom_Dress_wit h_Long_Sleeves_3_4969534039261717_

Ridley's dress: user/chobits_ .html


End file.
